Terra
Terra is one of the main protagonists in Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep. Terra, along with his best friend Aqua, were apprentices under the supervision and training of Master Eraqus at the Land of Departure. It was here that he first met Ventus and Master Xehanort. Ventus soon became friends with Terra and the trio trained and practiced together. It was Terra's dream to become a Keyblade Master, a dream he shared with Aqua, and later with Ventus. When the exam day finally arrived, Terra failed his test because he could not control the darkness inside his heart. Terra did not know that Xehanort had actually caused the appearance of darkness during the trial. Thinking there was no hope for him, Terra soon learns that not all is lost. He is given a quest by Master Eraqus to save the Princesses of Heart and in doing so, would be allowed to repeat the exam. Terra's name means "earth" in Latin, in Italian, in Portuguese and in Catalan, similar to Riku's name in Japanese meaning "land". Terra chooses Riku as his successor, making Riku destined to wield the Keyblade in the future. The official Japanese website refers to Terra as the . Personality Terra's calm and cool exterior hides a heart that would fight for his friends. However, Terra struggles to keep himself on the right path, and is constantly tempted by the power of darkness, similarly to Riku. Oblivious to the fact that Master Xehanort is attempting to seduce him into darkness, he begins to doubt those closest to him, and only recognizes his mistakes after the fact. While not gullible, Terra can be overly trusting, which most villains use to their advantage, leading to several of his misadventures. His experiences with darkness bring a negative vibe to him, but Terra holds his bond with Ventus and Aqua in high esteem, willing to fight for them despite his ties to the darkness, and wishing to help them long after his possession. This is seen with both the new Xehanort and the Lingering Will, both instances of Terra's faded consciousness acting on Ventus's and Aqua's behalf. He also holds Master Eraqus in high regard, viewing him as a surrogate father, which he proclaims to Xehanort. After destroying Master Eraqus in order to save Ventus, Terra mourns his loss greatly and sheds tears for his Master. Physical Appearance Terra is a tall young man with brown hair that reaches to the base of his neck in the back and is styled into rather messy, vertical spikes and bangs that frame his face. He has blue eyes and tanned skin. Like his friends, Terra wears two intersecting straps over his chest, though his red ones are rather different, dropping much lower down and almost resembling crisscrossed suspenders. Also unlike Aqua and Ventus, Terra does not wear his badge (which is gold as opposed to the others' silver) on these straps. Instead, he wears it on his obi. He wears a skintight, grey and black, high-collared shirt, showing that he is rather muscular. Terra's pants bear a distinct feudal Japanese style; his belt is tied like an obi-sash and he wears hakama (traditional samurai pants distinguished by the large pleats). His hakama are dark grey near the top, with several loops for his belt and two buttons, both of which are undone. The rest of the pants are tan with a small, lighter stripe of tan on the bottom hem. Terra wears a plain black wristband on his right arm, while his left arm is significantly more armored. Like Ven, Terra wears armor on one arm, with his bearing similarities to both of his companions. Terra's armor shares the large, ornate crest (colored gold) with Ven and the long, segmented section (each segment alternating between dark grey and dark red) with Aqua, though Terra's is much longer, reaching all the way to the bottom of his hand. He also wears a black, fingerless glove on his hand and what appears to be a black gauntlet on his forearm, over the segmented armor, which also has small pieces of dark red armor on it. Finally, his armored boots are dark brown and gold. By touching the armor piece on his arm, Terra will become fully clad in armor. When in his suit in "Birth by sleep", Terra is clad from head to toe in armor, mostly in shades of dark brown, gold, and red. Dull orange lines decorate the armor as well. Notable additions to his armor include upturned, sharp red hooks on the backs of his boots, a navy blue cape, and a dark-visored helmet. His helmet sports two tall, red prongs on either side. In Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep, his armor is now slimmer, the colors on the armor are much brighter, and the cape is omitted. The dark brown is now shown to be black, as is the visor of his helmet. Terra's artwork for Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep Final Mix mimics his pose from the promotional artwork for the original game. Story ''Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep Four years before the main events of ''Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep, Master Xehanort, whom Terra did not recognize, visited the Land of Departure, and brought with him Ventus, a young boy that Xehanort asked Eraqus to take care of and train to be a Keyblade warrior. Terra greeted Ven and asked him who he was. After Ven answered and he called Aqua over to them, Terra proceeded to ask him several more questions, including where he came from and why he was there. However, Terra was terrified to see Ven cry out in agony, then fall to the floor. Terra felt a great amount of guilt, believing that it was his fault that Ven became comatose. After a few days, Ven woke up from the coma. Wanting to make it up to Ven, Terra befriended him and became his sparring partner. After a long day of training, Terra told Ven and Aqua about his dream of being a Keyblade master, which was also Aqua's dream. Terra smiled, and gave Ven his wooden sword, saying that he, Ven, and Aqua, all carry the same dream. Ven had been Terra's best friend ever since. The three spent time together whenever possible, realizing each other's dreams. Years later, on the night before the Mark of Mastery Exam, Terra joined Ven and Aqua upon the Summit for a final training session. Afterwhich, Terra tried explaining the stars (worlds) to Ven, but found he couldn't grasp what he was speaking of. Terra then received a charm from Aqua called a Wayfinder along with Ven, symbolising their friendship. The next day, he takes the Mark of Mastery Exam alongside Aqua in order to become a master with both Masters Eraqus and Xehanort watching on. However, despite his best attempts, Terra was unable to become a Keyblade Master due to being unable to control his darkness. Unbeknownst to them, Master Xehanort is responsible for the appearance of such darkness during the Exam. Terra was even more surprised to find out that he held darkness in his heart, which cost him his chance to be a Keyblade master. Later that day, he is approached by Master Xehanort, who tells him that despite the darkness being in his heart, it doesn't mean that it would be a problem. Instead, the departing Master Xehanort tells him that darkness cannot be destroyed as Master Eraqus said, it can only be channeled; this renews Terra's hopes of being a Keyblade Master. Minutes later, Terra is called into the throne room by Master Eraqus, learning that Yen Sid had contacted him and warned that the Princesses of Heart are in danger of a threat posed by mysterious creatures called the Unversed; Master Xehanort had also seemingly vanished and is not responding to Eraqus's attempts to reach him. Terra vows not to fail Master Eraqus, learning that he may reconsidered for the title of Master should his quest prove his worth. Terra prepared to leave home, but found Ven calling after him. Thinking Ven is just scared of him leaving, Terra encouraged his friend and donned his Keyblade Armor, riding out into the Lanes Between to begin his search. While on his journey, the darkness in Terra's heart catches the attention of the evil denizens of the worlds he visits. One is Maleficent, who Terra found made contact with Master Xehanort and learned of the Keyblade and Kingdom Hearts (world). Though he tried to force the witch into revealing what else she knew about Master Xehanort, Terra fell victim to her magic and became possessed by his own darkness. During his time possessed, Terra was seemingly forced to extract the slumbering Aurora's heart of pure light and give it to Maleficent, who fled. After dealing with a giant Unversed, Terra vowed to the now heartless Princess that he would return her heart to her - as soon as he overcame the darkness in his heart. Terra's journeying through the worlds next brought him to the Queen's Magic Mirror Chamber; though the Queen had no clues leading to Master Xehanort's location, she offered Terra a deal - kill Snow White and bring her heart back and she will ask the mirror where Xehanort is. Not having any intention of doing as the Queen says, Terra decided to ask Snow White if she has seen Master Xehanort; however, she had not met him. After Unversed chased Snow White into the woods, Terra returned to the Queen as her mirror was the only lead he had to go on now. However, he was drawn into a battle with the Spirit of the Magic Mirror due to the Queen's fury at being insulted by his actions. Defeating the mirror, Terra demanded to know where Master Xehanort was; the mirror only offered a riddle - "Beyond light and darkness, he dwells; where war was raged upon the fells". His next trip lead him to Cinderella's garden, where he tried to encourage her to keep a strong heart after her ballgown had been ruined; Terra was shocked when Fairy Godmother appeared and used her magic to make Cinderella's dream true, allowing Terra to see she too had a heart of pure light. Encouraged to see believing in your dreams can help them come true, Terra followed Cinderella to the palace, where he fought off Unversed to help her reach the ballroom. Noticing more on the balcony, Terra went to deal with them, but found himself fighting a giant Unversed. Victorious, Terra asked the Grand Duke what he knew of the Unversed. According to him, they came shortly after a boy wearing a mask visited the kingdom; the Unversed seemed to obey the boy, who has not been seen since. At midnight, Terra left and found Aqua had just arrived; according to Aqua, Ven left home to look for him. Remembering Ven tried to tell him something, Terra now wishes he had listened. When questioned about his search for Master Xehanort, Terra explained what he learned of his quest for hearts of pure light. Upon leaving, Terra pondered about the Masked Boy who controlled the Unversed and if they had anything to do with why Master Xehanort is looking for hearts of pure light. Seeing that he cannot come to any conclusions on his own, Terra decided to pay a visit to Master Yen Sid, who was the first one to learn of the Unversed. Upon arrival at the Mysterious Tower, Terra found Yen Sid's apprentice - King Mickey - leaving through use of a Star Shard. Meeting with the mighty sorceror, Terra asked what his next action should be and learns that instead of seeing the boy controling the Unversed and Master Xehanort's actions as separate, he should see them as one and the same problem. With his resolve renewed, Terra left Yen Sid's tower only to hear Master Xehanort's voice calling him from the Keyblade Graveyard. There, he found the elderly Master and learned that his actions were to protect the Light from an abomination of darkness - Vanitas - who had originated from Ventus's own darkness; Master Xehanort had removed his darkness to save him during training, but the act injured his heart badly. Terra then finally understood why Ven was so out of it when he first met, but wonders why Vanitas is roaming free. Master Xehanort explains that upon his creation, he tried to imprison the monstrosity, but failed, allowing Vanitas to spread his darkness through the worlds as the Unversed. Wondering where Vanitas could be now, Terra is suggested to go to Radiant Garden - the city of light, where Vanitas may be drawn to next. Upon arrival, Terra is attacked by a swarm of Unversed, proving Master Xehanort was correct. Defeating the monsters, Terra saw Master Xehanort head into town and followed him, only to be side-tracked by Merlin losing the 100 Acre Wood book and returning it to him. Leaving Merlin's cottage, Terra saw an Unversed fly by and chased it to the city's Reactor, where he reunites with both Ven and Aqua, who been chasing Unversed of their own that combine with his to form a massive Unversed. Defeating it with their excellent teamwork, Terra is given a lifetime pass to Disney Town by Ven. After discovering that Ven had encountered the enigmatic Vanitas, Terra urges the boy to go home, as urgent duties Terra needs to fulfill will make the situation unsafe. Aqua, thinking these duties are not as Master Eraqus had assigned them, is quickly told by Terra that his goal is still to destroy the darkness, to which Aqua counters by stating the fact that Terra seems to embrace it. Ventus quickly comes to Terra's defense, Terra angered when he discovers Master Eraqus had asked Aqua to spy on him, thus learning of his master's mistrust. Infuriated and hurt, Terra turns a deaf ear to Aqua's pleas and attempts to reason with him and departs, telling Ven not to follow him. Terra now believes that Master Xehanort is the only one he can trust. However, he soon runs into a mysterious man called Braig, who says that he has captured Master Xehanort and has him imprisoned in the Purification Facility below the Outer Gardens. Upon arrival, Terra sees that Braig was telling the truth; the elderly Keyblade Master is tied up. Braig explains that he captured Master Xehanort and learned about the Keyblade, desiring to have one of his own. Terra prepares to strike Braig, but is held back by a threat; unable to attack, Terra merely blocks attacks from Braig. However, some quick encouragement from Master Xehanort gives Terra the strength to fight back. After the battle, Terra gains the upper hand by using his anger as a weapon, thus losing control of his darkness, scarring Braig's cheek as well as ridding the man of his right eye and breaking the chains keeping Master Xehanort tied up. Reeling in pain, Braig flees. Terra, who is shocked to see he was controlled by darkness yet again, is approach by Master Xehanort. The elderly Keyblade Master explains that Terra was not controlled by the darkness; rather, he controlled it. Terra refuses to believe, saying he has no home to return to at the end of his quest. Master Xehanort the offers Terra a position as his pupil, causing him to doubt Master Eraqus. Master Xehanort explains darkness is always born within the light, revealing fear is why Master Eraqus didn't pass Terra. Master Xehanort then begs Terra to join him in bringing balance to the worlds, stating their mission is to defeat the darkness that upsets the balance, Vanitas. The final string is then pulled, Master Xehanort acknowledges Terra as "Master Terra" and reminds him to bring down Vanitas. Because of this, Terra sees Master Xehanort as his new master. As Terra prepares to leave the Radiant Garden, Ventus catches up with him, asking to come along on Terra's journey, to which he refuses. Terra does say, however, when he really needs Ven, he knows Ventus will be there for him. While Terra appears to be reassured of their friendship as he takes off into the Lanes Between, the Reports reveal that he's actually faking his cheer for Ventus's sake, as Terra is unsure whether he'll ever see him again. In Disney Town, Terra finds Unversed on the racetrack and tries to go after them, only to be nearly run over by "Captain Dark"; he is saved by Queen Minnie calling out to him. Terra is scolded for running out onto the tracks, but he explains that rules don't apply when dealing with Unversed; Chip and Dale think he is no better than "Captain Dark". However, Queen Minnie asks for his help in getting rid of the Glidewinder Unversed causing chaos on the track, forcing Terra to become a racer in order to defeat them. Upon winning the race, Terra is thanked for his help and earns Chip and Dale's votes for the Million Dreams Award; Terra also learns a lesson - you don't always have to bend the rules to win. In Olympus Coliseum, Terra saves Hercules from a group of Unversed and decides to enter the Games there to see how strong he has gotten and if he can control his darkness. He is approached by Hades, who says that he can help him master his darkness and never have to fear it; Hades is meerly looking for a pawn to use. When writing up their contract, Hades references the meaning of his (Terra's) name in Latin by saying "Kinda earthy". Terra fights his way to the finals of the West bracket without relying on his darkness, causing Hades to infuse powerful darkness into his opponent for the title match, Zack, to show him what power he can get from opening up to his darkness. However, Terra defeats Zack, freeing him of Hades's spell; Terra is declared champion of the Games and earns Zack's admiration for being a hero. In Deep Space, he ends up being taken into custody by the Galactic Federation for passing by a prisoner transport ship. Freeing himself during an Unversed attack, Terra also frees Dr. Jumba, who offers to have his creation, Experiment 626, help defeat Unversed. However, upon freeing 626, Terra has his good luck charm taken from him; he pleas for it to be returned to him, surprising himself how much he misses his friends. Terra wonders if 626 wants to have friends like everyone else, prompting Jumba to release another of his creations, Experiment 221 to attack him in retaliation. 626 tries asking what a friend is, but Terra tells him that it's something that can't be explained, only experienced. With an alarm announcing the escape of all three of them, Terra flees back into the Lanes Between. In Neverland, Terra saves Captain Hook and Smee from Unversed; he finds that Vanitas is not there, but another boy is after the "light" in Hook's chest. Escorting Hook to Skull Rock, Terra is left to guard the "light" while Hook goes to look for a shooting star. Soon after, Terra meets Peter Pan, the boy after the "light"; midway in the fight, Slightly and Cubby try stealing the chest, but drop it, causing treasure to fall out, showing Terra that he was tricked into guarding loot. Peter Pan leaves to save Tinker Bell, who had also gone after the shooting star. Hook arrives with Tinker Bell captive in a lantern. Terra frees her and prepares to fight Hook, but the crocodile scares him away. Terra leaves the cave, but the Lost Boys' screams draw him back in the cave, where a swarm of Unversed are attacking. After defeating the Unversed, Terra encourages the Lost Boys to put things they treasure in the chest to replace the treasure lost during the skirmish. Some time later, Terra finds himself encountering a warm light which calls him to another world. Discovering Paopu Fruit growing on the island, he recalls his friends and the distribution of the good luck charms at the beginning of his quest, Terra is wondering why he is there and if he'll ever see Aqua and Ven again. Soon laying eyes upon a young Sora and Riku, he discovers Riku's potential and holds a conversation with the boy. Terra asks why he wants to go to other worlds, later choosing Riku to be his successor when he is able to hold the Keyblade. Riku stating countless times he has cherished things to guard, Terra then makes note that he still has things to protect, as well. Called soon after to the Keyblade Graveyard by Master Xehanort, Terra learns from the man that Ventus has learned the truth about his past, has gone back to see Master Eraqus about it, and now has a high chance of being eliminated. Terra immediately returns to the Land of Departure, arriving just in time to save Ventus from a would-be fatal attack by Master Eraqus. Refusing to obey Eraqus's orders to stand down, Terra taps into his darkness. After throwing Ventus into a portal to another world, Terra soundly defeats Master Eraqus, but immediately regrets this action afterwards. However, Eraqus insists that he had failed Terra, and he himself must be tainted by darkness to have raised his Keyblade against Terra and Ventus in the first place. At that moment, however, Master Xehanort arrives and murders Master Eraqus in cold blood as Terra looks on. With his true intentions exposed, Xehanort beckons Terra to come to the Keyblade Graveyard before shrouding the Land of Departure in darkness, which leaves it in ruins. Upon arriving at the Keyblade Graveyard, Terra meets up with Aqua and Ventus. Terra explains what happened to their master and admits that he did have to be watched, vowing never to go astray again. However, Aqua warns him that darkness is based on hatred and rage, and that if Terra had come for revenge, then Xehanort has already won. Ventus arrives and explains that Xehanort wants him and Vanitas to fight and create the χ-blade. Master Xehanort arrives with Vanitas and begins explaining why the wasteland is littered with Keyblades. Terra dons his armor and charges for the murderer of his master, but is stopped by a plateau of ground. He tries to get behind him after Ven is caught in his grip, but a storm of Keyblades knocks him off the plateau and smashing into the ground. After Ven is frozen solid and dropped off the cliff, Terra watches as Master Xehanort summons Kingdom Hearts in the sky above. Fueled by his anger, Terra flies back up and discards his armor; inquiring what Xehanort had truly done to Ven, Terra learns he had done Ven a "favor" by removing the darkness in his heart. Terra then proceeds to fight both Master Xehanort and Vanitas. Midway through their fight, Terra is shocked to hear Master Xehanort ordering Vanitas to kill Aqua and create the χ-blade. Terra tries to go down and help, but is blocked by Master Xehanort, who encourages him to use his rage and sorrow to become stronger. Terra releases all his rage at Xehanort for what he's done. succumbing to his darkness once more and battles the elderly Keyblade wielder. However, once Master Xehanort is weakened to the point of barely kneeling, a loud rumble comes from the canyon below and a large beam of red light shoots up; according to Master Xehanort the χ-blade has been forged. Shocked even further, Terra watched as Master Xehanort unlocked his own heart, explaining it was time to find a younger and stronger vessel to see what lay beyond the Keyblade War. Terra tries to protect himself from being possessed by Master Xehanort's heart by donning his armor, but it proved useless; a new Xehanort was born and Terra's armor discarded. Terra's mind goes on to find residence within his discarded armor as the Lingering Will, which then proceeded to fight Xehanort to reclaim his body; though successful in knocking him out, Terra was unable to reclaim his body, instead being left behind in the Keyblade Graveyard while everyone else was cast to the Lanes Between by the χ-blade's destruction. Despite the possession, Terra's heart fights back against Master Xehanort's several times, which leads to the new Xehanort unlocking his heart once again to retaliate, leading to Xehanort's amnesia.Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep, Final Episode: "In a desperate move to rid himself of Terra once and for all, Xehanort turned his own Keyblade on himself, and began to sink into the pool of darkness that spilled forth". ''Kingdom Hearts II Terra is referenced to when Sora encounters Xigbar at The World That Never Was, as one of the "other Keyblade bearers". ''Blank Points Terra's heart is seen with Master Xehanort, inside the new Xehanort's body, the two disputing over who will control it. Terra, with the heart of Master Eraqus sealed within him, concludes that no matter what, he will do all in his power to hold Master Xehanort at bay, no matter how sure the elderly Keyblade Master was that his evil plans would succeed. Terra is seen at the Land of Departure with a sleeping Ventus, waking his friend up before they both utter Sora's name with a sense of renewed hope. This indicates that, despite the destruction of "Ansem" and Xemnas, Terra is still alive in some shape or form. Kingdom Hearts coded When Data-Naminé explains to Data-Sora about those in hurting that Sora must save, Terra is among those she mentions. Later, King Mickey and Yen Sid speak about their search for Terra, Aqua and Ven, and how only Terra's location remains unknown. Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance Terra briefly appears inside Sora's nightmare, alongside Aqua. Sora spots Riku and Kairi walking together. When he catches up to them, they turn, transforming into Terra and Aqua. Sora asks who they are; they ignore the question, calling him Ven. Sora briefly transforms into Ventus, before Terra and Aqua turn and leave, turning back into Sora's friends as they walk away. Shortly after, Ansem attacks Riku in an attempt to take over Riku's body again. Before they fight, Riku reveals to Ansem that he reminds him of Terra and thus resolves to make Ansem a part of his light. In Where Nothing Gathers, a fully returned Master Xehanort briefly mentions Terra as "his vessel", but neglects to further explain Terra's fate. Kingdom Hearts 0.2 Birth by Sleep -A fragmentary passage- A vision of Terra appears to Aqua after she defeats the Demon Tower in the remains of the Castle of Dreams. She questions if he, too, has been trapped in the Realm of Darkness, but he simply fades away, causing her to wonder if she has been going insane. Later, in the remains of Enchanted Dominion, Aqua encounters phantoms of Terra and Ven, pursuing them through the Forest of Thorns. Eventually, after defeating hordes of Darksides, she catches up with them. Terra speaks to her, explaining to her that his heart is tied to the darkness and that he, too, is corrupted. He warns her that Xehanort is looking for Ven, but as she explains that she has hidden Ven somewhere where no one will find him, Terra transforms into Terra-Xehanort. Terra-Xehanort wonders if Ven is in the Chamber of Waking and, when questioned by Aqua, begins to reveal his identity. However, Terra overpowers Xehanort's will, informing her of Xehanort's ruse. Surprised, Xehanort summons a Darkside to drag Aqua and Ven into darkness, but an enraged Terra summons chains of light to fend off Xehanort. Kingdom Hearts III Abilities Terra summons his Keyblade in a very unique way. The weapon is summoned like data, the numbers then replaced by small cubes. Terra is also the most powerful of the trio in terms of the damage aspect. He uses slow, but very heavy and hard-hitting attacks to decimate his enemies. On top of that, he has access to both a variety of magical spells as well as heavy physical strikes. His affinity for Earth lets him use the powerful Quake and Meteor spells. In addition, he also makes use of dark powers such as the Dark Firaga spell used later in the series by Riku's Dark Mode, the Dark Volley Shotlock, and the Chaos Blade attack. His Command Styles are: * : An exclusive powerful Command Style for Terra that utilizes slow, but heavy hits to their maximum. Activated by filling the Command Gauge with physical-based commands. The finisher of this Command Style is Terra jumping in the air, charging energy and slamming his Keyblade into the ground. The impact creates a huge shockwave. This was named '"Fatal Mode"' in the Japanese release. * : Activated by filling the Style Gauge with Mine-based (including Brutal Blast) or Blade commands. A powerful and long-ranged Command Style that works best on the ground. The finisher of this Command Style is basically Terra summoning three large earth crystals from the ground and sending them to damage enemies. * : A Command Style in which Terra summons the power of darkness to attack enemies. A versatile Command Style that hits enemies with slow, heavy attacks, but also exhibits long-range projectile attacks. Activated by filling the Style Gauge with Dark-based and Gravity-based commands. The finisher consists of Terra hiding in his shadow, appearing under his enemy perform an uppercut with a dark claw. This command activates instantly when you battle Master Eraqus. Due to his connections to Terra, the new Xehanort can also use Dark Impulse during his battles with Aqua and the Lingering Will. The name of this Command Style is shared with one of Riku's Duel Sleights in ''Kingdom Hearts Re:Chain of Memories. D-Link Terra becomes a D-Link for Ventus and Aqua after they receive the Wayfinder Aqua made for the three of them. The Terra D-link focuses primarily on powerful attacking commands along with gravity and binding magic to stop the enemy's movements, allowing for easier attacks. Shotlocks .]] :*'Dark Volley': A second type of Shotlock exclusive to Terra. Terra fires many blasts of dark energy at all targeted enemies. Press ( in Japanese versions) rapidly to fire bursts of three additional projectiles. As he was once Terra, the new Xehanort is able to use this Shotlock to some degree during his battles with Aqua and the Lingering Will. :*'Sonic Shadow': A third type of Shotlock exclusive to Terra. Terra charges at all targeted enemies while cloaked in an aura of darkness. The attack ends with multiple pillars of darkness erupting from the ground. :*'Ultima Cannon': Terra's ultimate Shotlock. Terra's Keyblade morphs into a gigantic cannon and fires two huge blasts that explode when they make contact with enemies. As they both are connected to Terra, the new Xehanort and the Lingering Will can use this Shotlock to some degree. Weapons Terra's exclusive Keyblades are primarily based on the earth element, referencing the Latin meaning of his name, and the darkness element, showing his affinity with the darkness. The Earthshaker and the Darkgnaw can be seen as his weaker Keyblades, while the Ends of the Earth and the Chaos Ripper can be seen as an upgraded version of each Keyblade, respectively. His exclusive Keyblades are also focused primarily in strength, prominently shown by how the Chaos Ripper has the greatest attack bonus in the entire game. He also used to train using his Wooden Keyblade, which he passed down to Ventus later. His versions of common Keyblades are longer compared to Ventus's and Aqua's. Gallery Terra (Art) KHBBS.png|Artwork Terra (Art) KHBBSFM.png|Artwork Terra- Keyblade Armor (Art) KHBBS.png|Armor Terra_BBS_Cutout.png| Art References pt-br:Terra fr:Terra Category:Characters in Birth by Sleep Category:Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep Final Mix bosses Category:Characters in coded Category:Characters in Re:coded Category:Characters in Dream Drop Distance Category:Characters in Dream Drop Distance HD Category:Characters in 0.2 Birth by Sleep -A fragmentary passage- Category:Characters in Kingdom Hearts III Category:Characters in Kingdom Hearts III Re:Mind